Darkness
by Fae 206
Summary: One year ago was the date that marked Tadashi's death but Hiro didn't realize that it would also be the date of his brother's return. With Tadashi alive, Hiro tries to think of how he survived, where he went, and how to protect him. However, when Tadashi's mind starts to turn into one of a villain's, will Hiro change his alliance to help his brother or is he able to help save him?
1. Chapter 1 - Tadashi Returns

**AN:** This idea has honestly been floating in my head for over a year but I have never had the courage to write it. I hope that people enjoy it 😊 so thank you very much for checking it out. I might make future chapters a little longer too but I'll see what people think before I decide that.

 **Darkness**

 **Chapter One – Tadashi Returns**

One year ago, Hiro Hamada had gone through the most devastating event of his entire life, the death of his older brother. Tadashi had always been there for him despite Hiro's own stupidity at times. The two of them had shared a special bond but now he was gone and only a memory. He and his aunt were going to visit the memorial again today and Hiro wasn't looking forward to it. He knew that he needed to go though. If he were in Tadashi's place then Tadashi wouldn't miss it for anything.

Hiro tapped on Baymax's chest as he finished the update that he had been planning for weeks. He had wanted to do something to honor his brother and working on his greatest invention seemed to be perfect. "There we go," Hiro grinned up at the white health care robot, "How are you feeling, big guy?" he asked and Baymax looked at him.

"My functioning is working at high capacity. The knowledge about diseases and health care has been updated. I suppose you would say that I'm feeling at a robotic high," he said and Hiro grinned. He wondered if Baymax actually _meant_ that as a joke. He wasn't sure how setinent the robot had become over the past year.

"Well, that's great. So, you'll stay here, right? When I go to the memorial," he heard some footsteps and closed his eyes. They sounded like male footsteps but they were too light to be Wasabi's and too balanced to be Fred's. He shook his head. He was imagining things.

"There is somebody here, Hiro," Baymax commented. "I feel somebody's presence. Do you wish me to help them?"

Hiro blinked. So he hadn't been imagining things, there really was another person here. "Sure, I have to leave for the memorial in a little bit," he said before turning to see who it was and his eyes widened as he stared in horror at the man opposite him. He was caught in some dream or nightmare, wasn't he? He looked at the man who had his clothes hanging off of him because of all the weight that he had lost and half of his face was damaged by a burn but he was here.

"Where are you going?" the teenager asked and Hiro blinked.

There was no way that he was here. There was absolutely no way. "Ta—Tadashi?" he asked as the tears welled up in his eyes and he shook his head. He had wanted for this to happen but the unlikeliness of it actually taking place always stopped him from hoping.

Baymax turned in Tadashi's direction. "Performing an identity scan," he said as he looked Tadashi up and down. "Pulse rate slow. Unhealthy weight loss high. Depression high. Lungs are low functioning. Identity, Tadashi Hamada, confirmed. Also suffering from heavy burns with damages to the tissue resulting in scarring and nerve damage."

Hiro looked at Baymax, his eyes widening. This had to be a dream, he was still in his bed and the alarm clock would go off at any moment. He froze. So what if this was a dream? Was he really going to take his brother's appearance in his dream for granted? Trying not to cry, Hiro ran over to his brother and was received in Tadashi's arms. "I've missed you so much," he said and Tadashi hugged him back.

"I've missed you too, little bro," he said and Hiro tried to stop the tears from falling. "I can't believe how much work it took to get back here." He looked up at Baamax, "Thank you for taking care of him in my absence," he said before walking over to Baymax and touching him. He smiled at the invention and took a deep breath in.

Hiro grinned. "Wait until I tell the others that you're back," he said and Tadashi blinked in confusion. "You know, the team," he said and Tadashi shook his head.

"I'm not ready for them to know," he replied and Hiro paused. They were his friends and they wouldn't judge him. If this was because of the burn then he knew their friends wouldn't care about that. It wasn't as if it would change any of them.

"Are you…sure?" Hiro asked as he saw the pain his brother had gone through. He didn't even know where Tadashi had been or what trauma he had endured. It seemed that his brother wasn't as balanced as he used to be. "How about Aunt Cass?" he asked and Tadashi nodded.

"We can tell her together that we're back just not the others, I don't want the others to know," he said and Hiro shifted. This was great news that would be best shared however he was loyal to his brother. If he had to choose, his brother was worth more than the others put together.

"Okay," Hiro said softly as he studied his brother. As glad as he was that Tadashi was back, something seemed different about him. He bowed his head. If Abigail Callaghan could come back then why couldn't Tadashi. He ran into his brother's arms again and Tadashi held him close. "Let's go tell Aunt Cass," he said and Tadashi nodded.

…

…

Hiro was about to head to the memorial that was being held for Tadashi's death. Aunt Cass had suggested it to keep up appearances though she had fixed dinner for her nephew, worried that they should see a doctor because of the weight loss. Well, that invention of his seemed to be working so that would alert her to how serious the situation was.

He stared at the bedroom that had once held Tadashi's belongings and saw his brother sitting alone in the dark, the only light being a crack from the side of the blinds that he couldn't block out. Hiro was still in shock that Tadashi was even back. It had been a year since his supposed death.

"Hey," Hiro said as he entered the bedroom and saw Tadashi look away from him. "Why are you all alone in the dark? Do you need some company?" he asked and Tadashi shook his head.

"I'm fine," he lied to him and Hiro could tell that his brother wasn't telling him the full truth.

"Listen, if you need to…" he said and Tadashi bowed his head, Hiro making out most of his body despite the limited light.

"I said that I'm fine!" Tadashi repeated, snapping at him a little. Hiro hesitated. His brother was in no way fine but he didn't want to argue with him. He was too happy to just see that Tadashi was back. Hiro heard their aunt outside the room. She knocked and went over to her oldest nephew and hugged him tight, setting a tray of food down at a side table.

"Eat as much as you'd like, okay?" she asked as she smoothed his hair back. "We're just happy that you're back. You don't need to explain it all right now, okay?" she asked and Tadashi nodded. He didn't reply to her and Cass pulled back. "Nobody blames you for the circumstances," she told him, "but you let us know whenever you are ready."

"Thank you," Tadashi replied in an uncharacteristically hollow voice.

Cass kissed his forehead again. She placed a hand very gently on the burn on his face and then felt her eyes fill with tears as she wrapped her arms around him, wanting to protect him. It was a miracle that he had returned to them and with the weight loss and the damage to his body, she knew he had been through some things.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Hiro asked and Tadashi nodded silently. "I promise that I'll be back as soon as I can. Are you sure that you don't want me to say anything to the others?" he asked and Tadashi nodded in silence, looking at the tray of food. "Baymax will be here if you need him," he said and then followed Cass out of the room.

"Call me if you need _anything_ ," she stressed to him and Tadashi just sat there staring at the floor before he lifted his head.

"Thank you," he said in a voice that carried more depression in it, more loneliness than Hiro could imagine.

As Cass went to the door of the house, she looked back at Hiro. "This is going to be harder than I was planning," she told him and Hiro nodded. Now that Tadashi was alive and back with them, they would have to lie to people who had loved him and would still love him. Hiro wasn't even sure how to explain this to their four friends.

Hiro looked back at the house, "Please keep him safe, Baymax," he whispered before leaving.

…

…

Tadashi looked towards the tray of food that his aunt had left for him. There was a bowl of soup that was covered as well as some things from the café. It had been so long since he had had real food. He looked at the tray before seeing Baymax in the hallway. He walked over to him nervously, "Hey, big guy," he whispered and the robot looked at him.

"Tadashi. Please allow me to check your symptoms once more," he said and Tadashi nodded, stretching out his arms but his body was shaking and he couldn't help but hug the health care robot that he had worked so hard on. "The emotion that you're feeling is depression. Would you like me to check for further symptoms?"

Tadashi shook his head before falling onto the ground. "I shouldn't be alive," he told him before putting a hand on his forehead. "Why am I alive?"

"Your symptoms are not in line with the deceased," Baymax told him and Tadashi nodded. He looked into the dark room. He needed to recover before anything else happened. He didn't want to mention how terrified he was inside. He needed his brother and his aunt but the rest of the world could go to hell for all he cared.

That wasn't the Tadashi Hamada that _anyone_ wanted to remember.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2 - In Memory

**AN:** Forgive me for my characterizations, I realized half way into writing that I felt uncomfortable with the characters and then that I hadn't seen the movie for three years so next chapter will be better 😉

 **Chapter Two – In Memory**

Tadashi looked up from the bed. He wanted to sit in the dark. The dark was comforting to him and whilst Cas and Hiro were able to break through the walls he had put up between himself and the rest of the world, he did enjoy being in the dark. Hiro. He had left Hiro alone. Their parents hadn't been there for them and he had just abandoned his little brother, he felt ashamed at doing that.

"Do you require assistance?" Baymax asked as he stood in the hallway. "The feeling that I am diagnosing you with is depression although there are numerous injuries to your body including your lungs and spinal cord and also nerve damage to your face where the burn is healing. Do you desire medication for the pain?"

"I'm fine," Tadashi said as he tried to ignore his own creation. He was glad that Baymax had survived for so long but the pain was a natural part of healing. The robot should be able to understand that.

"You are my master, my creator. I am programmed to care primarily for your health," Baymax said and Tadashi looked at him confused. He didn't remember programming him to feel that way. Baymax was meant to care about everyone the same. He was supposed to provide treatment for everyone. Could something have happened in the design of his technology.

"Please don't call me your master," Tadashi whispered before standing from the bed and approached the robot. "I don't mind you calling me your creator but you're supposed to help everyone, big guy," he said as he put a hand on Baymax's puffy white body.

"Is there anything that you require from me?" the robot asked and Tadashi sighed as he looked at the project he had spent so long on. He knew that Baymax wasn't supposed to feel emotions towards others, he wasn't an android but a health care device but there was something Tadashi felt that he needed.

"Could I ask for a hug?" he said and Baymax wrapped him up in his arms.

"You are my creator," Baymax told him, "I am supposed to give you health care. Your health care program can be set up for maximum recovery."

Tadashi nodded as he kept his eyes closed. It felt good to be home.

…..

…..

Hiro looked at the four other people in his group. He felt terrible about hiding the fact that Tadashi was alive from their friends but he wanted to respect his brother's privacy. He just wished that he had returned before this, on another day.

"Hiro," Wasabi said as he put a hand on Hiro's shoulder, the boy had definitely grown during the previous year. "You wanna slow down? I mean, I know this is a tough day for all of us but if you wanna talk about anything."

"I'm fine," Hiro said as he concentrated on the ground. He saw Fred tilt his head without saying anything, his eyes focusing on the young teenager.

"Like hell you are," Gogo commented. "I wouldn't be fine if I were you."

"What we're trying to say, Hiro," Honey Lemon told him as she tried to make eye contact with him. "Is that we understand how hard this day is on you. I never have lost a brother but Tadashi was a friend to all of us. We're all in this together."

"I mean as long as we're calm and collected and respectful at the memorial service, it should be fine, right?" Wasabi asked as he looked at his team mates and found Fred to be quiet. He wondered if he should be worried about him. Usually Fred would jump right into the conversation but he seemed to be studying Hiro for some reason. Well, Wasabi was concerned about his younger friend as well but he seemed to be acting as he should when confronted by the loss of his big brother.

"You'd really have accepted Tadashi, wouldn't you?" he asked as Fred hummed, seeming to put something together mentally. He was surprised none of the others had sprung to the idea that maybe there was something supernatural happening here. "I mean, if he'd escaped the fire but he'd been burnt."

"I don't understand, Hiro" Honey Lemon said as she blinked confused. "Tadashi was a close friend to all of us. What does a burn have to do with him being the person he was? Tadashi would be proud of you."

"What is the deal with a burn anyway?" Go Go asked, "If he had escaped that fire with some kind of scarring, it wouldn't change anything. How could it? You know sometimes scarring can be kind of cool anyway."

"Burns can be healed if they are treated and cared for responsibly," Wasabi nodded, "but even if they can't, Tadashi never strove for perfection. He always respected the order things should be done in but he was okay with taking risks. I mean, if he didn't care then I don't think any of the rest of us would care."

"Exactly," Honey Lemon finished. "We'd all prefer for our friend to be with us no matter what kind of injuries he's sustained. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Hiro said as he looked down. "Let's just go to the memorial."

"Uh, yeah" Fred finally spoke and they all turned to him. He looked a little confused and out of it, well being out of it wasn't unusual for him but he seemed strangely focused at the same time. Sometimes he didn't explain his thought process and that was causing the others to have concerns. "I'm sorry. I'll meet you guys there, I just have to go somewhere first."

"You want me to come with?" Wasabi asked, "I mean, are you sure you just want to run off from the memorial? There's a set schedule for a reason, right?"

"Nah, I'm cool going alone. I just thought of something that I have to check out. Something that I don't think the rest of you are all that ready for, sorry and all," he said before walking off and Hiro felt a little discomfort. He saw the other three blink in surprise and he felt his body tense. No. He was so careful, there was no chance in Fred figuring it out and everyone else not doing so.

…

…

Fred didn't feel right about sneaking into the Hamada home. It wasn't that he hadn't snuck into buildings before, it had been one of his minor goals to learn how to pick locks but not for any criminal reason. This felt a little too much like a felony. Still, he was too invested in his idea to not check it out if only to be proved wrong.

Once he had the door open, he closed it and listened for any subtle movement. Pressing his back against the wall, he heard some shifting from the kitchen. He saw a shadow and managed to hold back on whistling some kind of anime theme tune.

He quickly opened the door and felt a cold chill against his body and saw a snap of what looked like blue electricity. He must be imagining things. Maybe he wasn't getting the right amount of sleep after all. As he looked at the man in the corner though, he saw a rather traumatized Tadashi who was copying an anime pose. What the…

"Fred?" Tadashi asked as he looked around and wrapped an arm around himself. He hadn't expected for anyone to come here and he had only come down to the kitchen because he needed some water. He bowed his head, trying to not give eye contact.

"Noooo waaay," Fred said as he looked at him before smiling. Hiro had given the game away and it had been kind of obvious thinking about it. He saw the burn that Hiro had been referring to. It was definitely a moderate or even severe burn but it hadn't affected his whole face. Kind of giving him that Deadpool look but like only half.

"How are you here?" Tadashi asked as he reached for the glass of water. "Did Hiro…"

"Hiro didn't tell us anything and isn't that my question that I should be asking you?" Fred commented and then sighed, "I mean, as weird as this is. It's pretty cool, we should tell the others, have you turn up at your own memorial."

"It's complicated, I'm not ready to explain and I'm not ready to reveal the fact that I'm alive," he told him and Fred shook his head.

"That's a shame because all that we'd want to do is help," he told him and Tadashi looked at him nervously. He wasn't ready to face the others. It wasn't as if he had wanted to falsify his death but it had taken him such a long time to get back here and he was hurt because of what he had been through. "You've been through a lot, huh"

"More than you would ever believe," Tadashi replied before looking at the robot who had just made his way to the kitchen.

"Ah, responsible," Baymax said, "To be with friends is a wise health care decision," he said and Tadashi shook his head. He gripped to the counter, trying to hide it from Fred who looked between them. "I can give you another hug if you would like."

"Dude, seriously," Fred said as he patted Baymax's side, "It's pretty cool. Always felt like hugging some toasty marshmallow to me," he grinned and Tadashi shook his head before his hand started to shake and Fred saw how he tensed up. He hadn't really seen Tadashi scared like this before, the man didn't seem himself but he must have come a long way to be with them. Yeah, it was best to give him so—

There was a sound as the floor of the kitchen caught on fire and Fred stared at Tadashi and saw that his hand was just above the fire. "Don't tell anyone you saw me, okay?" Tadashi asked quickly as he grabbed some water and a rag and put the fire out. "Please. Whatever you do, I'm not ready. I _don't_ want to see anyone."

"Harsh," Fred said before sighing, "But I understand, I'll talk to the others. You won't have to but you should, dude. You really should. We'd all be so happy that you're alive. If you do keep it secret though, please tell the others that I was against it," he said and Tadashi nodded shakily.

"Fire has just come out of your hand," Baymax said, "there is nothing in my database for it. You do not seem to have burned that hand."

"Hey, Baymax," Fred said, "Think this is one thing you shouldn't comment on," he said and Tadashi looked away nervously. Thankfully Hiro hadn't seen that.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Guest (x2), misherukuro


	3. Chapter 3 - Burned Hands

**AN:** I feel a little guilty just basing this off of the movie but I love the movie 😊 Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write.

 **Chapter Three – Burned Hands**

Hiro felt his breath catch in his throat several times as the planned time for the memorial to come to an end approached. He didn't want to be here despite the love and respect he was finding for his brother. Tadashi had seemed to walk right back from the afterlife and Hiro wanted to make up for lost time with his brother. Hiro tried to avoid the others as he attempted to figure out how to get back to make sure that Tadashi was okay.

As he stood outside the building, he heard a voice behind him and his eyes widened. "Pretty good memorial for someone living," Fred commented and Hiro turned back to him slowly. His jaw dropped and he tried to laugh and uncomfortably shake his head. His brother had a reason for not wanting his friends to know he was alive and Hiro needed to figure that out.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he nervously shivered. Hiro looked from side to side, "He's not alive. Tadashi died. We're remembering him today, that's…"

"I went to your house," Fred stated and Hiro paled. Fred studied him and saw that Hiro looked as if he had been backed into a corner. It was more than obvious that Hiro wasn't making the decisions about the reveal of Tadashi being alive and Fred had to admit that had it happened in his family, he would have done the same thing. "Tell me that your aunt knows."

"Aunt Cass," Hiro said nervously, "I don't know what you're…"

"I won't tell," Fred said before shrugging, "As dumb as it is that the two of you don't want anyone to know, that's your decision but I think that the two of you should talk to others. Just…wherever it has been…he's not normal. I mean, it's super cool if he gets control over it but…"

"The darkness, right?" Hiro asked with a sigh and Fred raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what he's been through but the burn can be healed over time and I'm sure that the trauma won't be with him forever. He's alive and he's battling through whatever he's going through. I mean, that's all we can ask for."

"I'm talking about the powers," Fred stated and Hiro looked at him confused. "Ah, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. He might not have wanted you to know but you wouldn't judge him for it. I mean, it's not really normal but hey, a lot of the stuff that we've been doing recently can't be considered as normal."

Hiro stared at him not knowing what he was talking about. Tadashi had seemed different but the things that Fred were saying were even more different than he had expected. He looked around. He didn't want to have to tell Aunt Cass everything but if Tadashi needed some help then he needed his support system, Baymax had taught him that and so, in some way, Tadashi had taught Baymax that.

Hiro saw her and gestured that he was going back to their house and she came over to him.

"I know you want to go home," she told him, "but I have to stay here a little longer," she tried to explain and Hiro hesitated, taking a step back. "Let me know what's going on, okay?" Cass winked and Hiro nodded before running to the house. He needed to see his brother. He needed to find out what was going on.

…

…

Tadashi tried to slow his breathing as he sat on the stairs running his fingers through his hair and letting the baseball cap rest in his lap. He hadn't meant for that to happen but he had a hard time controlling it. He didn't want anyone to know about it and he wasn't sure how long Fred would keep it a secret. He wasn't sure how much longer Fred would keep his being alive a secret. He felt a pressure in his chest. It had been nearly two hours and he still wasn't ready to see anyone.

He took a deep breath in before putting a hand on the wall, "Damn it" he cursed and then pulled back as he realized that there was an imprint of his hand on the wall. He needed to find something to cover it, something to hide it, paint or something.

As he looked around, he heard the door open and then close extremely quickly.

"H-Hey," Hiro said as he looked at his brother. Tadashi pushed his back to the wall just over the spot where there was the burn. He looked panicked and this worried Hiro more. "What is it?" he panicked. "Tadashi, come on, tell me, what is it?" he asked and Tadashi looked around feeling more uncomfortable.

"It's nothing. Come on, it's nothing, it's really nothing," he said and Hiro paused.

He opened his mouth as if to argue with his older brother but he didn't want to argue right now. He wanted to be happy that his brother was there despite how he looked now, despite how he was acting. "Oh," Hiro said as he sank to the floor and Tadashi looked at him panicked. "Whatever it is, I won't run away. I'm too grateful that we get to be together again to get scared so…"

"I burned the wall," Tadashi admitted. He waited in the silence that seemed to wrap around him. This moment would define their relationship as brothers and how Hiro would act around him. After how long he had fought to get back to them, he could be shunned before he could really get his life settled.

"What?" Hiro asked with a weak chuckle, "You…"

Tadashi moved away from the wall and Hiro froze to see his handprint there. He blinked hard. It was definitely a hand print. Had Tadashi done something to his hand, was that what he was hiding from him? His brother was being super weird and his return and now his weird behavior was making it difficult for Hiro to remain calm. Tadashi's return was a good thing. It was a very good thing.

"Listen, ten minutes and…and I'll show you," Tadashi said quickly and Hiro nodded. "The garage, we can go down there, right?"

"Yeah," Hiro said slowly. "We can go down there."

…

…

Hiro looked at Tadashi carefully as he stood with Baymax right behind him in case there was something that they needed him for. He wanted to give Tadashi the right to speak first. Sometimes, before the accident, he hadn't wanted to hear what Tadashi was going to say to him but his brother took care of him, he had been there for him and only wanted good in his life. Hiro regretted all the times that he didn't listen. Their relationship was too important to waste the moments together.

"So," he said as Tadashi closed his eyes and pointed to a box.

"I'm still learning to gain control of it," Tadashi told him and Hiro frowned. He wasn't too sure what his brother was saying but he nodded. Tadashi put out a hand and Hiro's jaw dropped as fire seemed to come from his hand. He saw Tadashi rub his hands together and whisper a few words which he wasn't able to hear and then there was electricity around the box.

Hiro took a step back, bumping into Baymax as he did that. He looked between the ash on the ground and Tadashi who had his head hung and eyes closed, waiting for a reaction.

"That was…" he said before going over to Tadashi and wrapped his arms around him in a brotherly hug. He laughed, "That was awesome," he decided to tell him and the older brother raised an eyebrow.

"It was?" he asked and Hiro nodded.

"Is that what you're scared of showing everyone? Thinking people will believe you're an outcast?" Hiro asked and Tadashi laughed before shrugging. He took a couple of steps back and Hiro watched him.

"In part," Tadashi whispered before wrapping his arms around Hiro, wanting to make sure his little brother was safe and healthy. He had wanted to keep him alive and safe and happy because they were brothers but it was more than familial obligation, they were friends. Hopefully that would remain the case.

"In part?" Hiro asked and Tadashi turned.

"Hiro. I'm not ready to tell you everything," Tadashi said as he walked towards a chair. "One day, when I've sorted it all out in my head that I'm beginning to make sense of it, I'll probably bore you with the story. I mean, that's probably gonna annoy you but…"

"It won't annoy me," Hiro said as he moved closer to his hero.

"Have you ever felt that the world is ready to corrupt you and you have this anger inside of you that's threatening to take over you without you being able to stop it? Something that will make you turn against everything that you thought was right? Something that haunts you to even think of as a possibility let alone a certainty?" he asked and Hiro pulled a chair up right alongside him as Baymax waddled forwards.

"I can't imagine what you've been through," Hiro said, "but we're brothers. I'm not going to let anything stop that or change that, it can't change that anyway. We're brothers. Tell me if there's anything that I can help with, okay?" he asked and Tadashi nodded before closing his eyes.

"Sometimes I slip into him without….without any clue of what's triggering it," Tadashi told him and Hiro felt his unease grow inside of him. What was happening? Was this like that comic book character, The Hulk? Hiro was about to ask but heard a sound above them.

"Oh my god, there you boys are," Cass said as she entered and went over to Tadashi, throwing her arms around him again. "It's good to have you home," she joked before feeling how cold his body was. "Maybe you shouldn't be out of bed, honey" she told her nephew.

"Yeah, than-" Tadashi said as he tried to stand up but slipped a little. Hiro eyed him nervously but Cass caught him.

"We need to get you back to bed and then when you're ready, we'll have to figure out how to legally bring you back to life," she told him and Tadashi laughed. Hiro though had become very troubled. Who was Tadashi afraid of slipping into?

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

Guest (x2)

 **(This is not meant to upset anyone but yeah, probably should edit a bit more, lol. I like never edit much before posting)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Domino

AN: The manga that I usually write for, "Skip Beat" let me down a lot in the recent chapter and because I promised myself not to let a series control me emotionally, I thought I'd focus on the other stories I write for for a while. I was excited to share this one with you guys so I hope you enjoy.

…

 **Chapter Four - Domino**

Hiro had found it hard to sleep that night and when he had finally managed to get to sleep, he would panic that the previous day had all been a dream and would wake up to check on Tadashi. His brother had been restless and Hiro had watched hoping that the burn over half his face wasn't bothering him. Hiro wasn't surprised when he woke up two hours after he had fallen asleep but he did see a computer light from Tadashi's side of their room. He pulled back the screen and saw his brother sitting on the bed with the new laptop Aunt Cass had bought for him.

"Hey, you couldn't sleep?" Hiro yawned as he stretched his arms out. He saw Tadashi look at him, frown, and turn back to the computer. It was strange. He was acting differently and Hiro hoped it wasn't to do with what he had said…about becoming somebody else.

"My work is too important," Tadashi told him as his fingers flew across the keyboard at a speed that Hiro hadn't witnessed before despite how he and his friends were in a top science program and were also superheroes.

"Your work?" Hiro yawned as he stretched an arm out, "Are you talking about the institute?"

"I don't have time for foolish pursuits like that," Tadashi said with an uncharacteristic egotism. Hiro slowly came behind him and his eyes widened as he saw that Tadashi was looking up bank floorplans. How had he even managed to get this information? It was illegal to hack this information.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked as he approached him in shock.

If this was a regular criminal then he would report the behavior to the police before anything could get done and before the team was needed. As much as Hiro liked to catch the bad guys, proper legal punishment was probably best. That wasn't the case here. He couldn't turn his own brother in.

"The wealth is too concentrated in this world, you know that. We need to redistribute the wealth," Tadashi said with his gaze focused on the screen. "Somebody needs to stop them. With the right kind of weaponry," he said and Hiro's eyes doubled in size as he stared at him, "I can enter these vaults and give the cash out. Not all the money is kept there though, I'll need to personally deplete the funding of some companies and even individuals. Fatalities are an option."

Hiro stared at him silently, not knowing what to say. If this was anyone else then he would apprehend him, take him to the police, have them charge him for criminal planning and hacking into secure servers but he couldn't do it. For some reason, Hiro would want to be committing these crimes with his brother than losing him.

"What…are you talking about," Hiro said slowly as he placed a hand over Tadashi's and stopped him from typing. He would have to try to do some system work on the computer so that nobody would know about this, he needed to make sure his brother wouldn't get convicted. "Tadashi, come here, snap out of it," he said before putting both hands on his brother's shoulders and holding down firmly, pushing the laptop out of his reach.

"I need to show you something," Hiro said desperately noticing the username 'Domino' on the screen as well as several masking programs that made sure Tadashi was hidden in his actions. He would ask about Domino at another time. "You need to see this," Hiro urged as he pulled his brother up and forced him over to Baymax. "Let's talk," he gestured as he managed to get Baymax out of his case.

"Hello," Baymax waved and Hiro closed his eyes briefly. He held onto Tadashi's arms as he forced him to look at the health care robot.

"This is Baymax. _You_ created Baymax, you remember that, right?" Hiro asked and was relieved when Tadashi's face changed into one of shock and regret, it was as if he was just waking up from what he was doing. "You didn't think about the people who might take advantage of you. You created him to _help_ others, to help protect people from injuries. You care about young kids who need help, you always have."

Tadashi nodded as he stood in fear and Hiro hated to see him this way. What had happened to him? "Hiro," Tadashi said slowly, "I am sorry. Really, I am very sorry. I didn't mean for…"

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked, more concerned than angry. Tadashi nodded slowly. "Good," Hiro sighed. "That's very good."

Tadashi went over to the computer and started closing the screens, making sure to erase all trace of his actions and any data that might be on the laptop. His whole body was shaking as he did so. He stared at his hands and turned to Hiro like a nervous adolescent would. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't…I can't really control…."

"Domino?" Hiro asked with a raised eyebrow. "I saw it on the screen, who is Domino?"

"My other persona," Tadashi told him and Hiro nodded slowly, his body language showing that he was ready to listen and not to judge. "I sometimes black out and Domino comes out. He's…he's hard to control and I think it's getting worse. I can't keep him locked up in this world."

Hiro climbed onto the bed and hugged his big brother. "Get some sleep," he said as he picked up the computer and locked it up before instructing Baymax to get back to his case. "I'll take this and we'll talk more in the morning. Tell Domino to wake me if he comes out," Hiro yawned and knew that no matter what happened next and no matter if Domino's plan came to fruition, he wouldn't be able to betray his brother.

…..

…

Hiro sat by himself in the lab at the institute's lab and tried to close his eyes, leaning his head back. Tadashi hadn't been ready today to confront any of his friends or former-friends and now that Hiro knew about Domino, he was worried about what might happen. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"Do you know that some asshole tried to hack into the city bank," Gogo said and Hiro's eyes opened in shock as he saw her talking to the others. "I mean, that's just…we're going to go after this guy right?" she whispered and Wasabi laughed weakly.

"That's definitely a crime," he commented. "I mean, that's against so many rules but maybe the police should handle it…I mean, it's not really something physical. It's against the law."

"You don't think that this guy needs to be apprehended?" Gogo asked and Hiro managed to push himself up.

"What evidence was left?" he asked nervously and Gogo shrugged. "I mean…"

"I'm friends with a police officer," Gogo explained, "the information isn't available to the public. It was just shown as a time stamp of when the material was previously viewed."

"So it could have been a bank employee," Hiro said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, that's the most plausible explanation, right?"

"A bank employee?" Wasabi asked before looking at Hiro concerned, "I mean. I guess it realistically could have been."

"If it is happening then we need to question the psychology of the hacker," Honey said and Hiro looked at her in shock, trying to hide his anger. They definitely didn't know who was leading these attacks. "It's not normal to hack into banks and it definitely is a red fla-"

"How do you know they don't have a plan for the best?" Hiro asked, "they might just be doing wrong because they are desperate and hate to see the world the way it is. I would want to live in a better world."

"Are you actually thinking of robbing a bank?" Wasabi asked as the three of them stared at him and Fred sighed.

"It's him, isn't it?" he asked and Hiro stood very still as the group whispered amongst themselves. "I mean, nothing happened right? There weren't any bank attacks so it's fine. We should just drop it," Fred suggested and Hiro attempted to control his breathing.

"It's…It's not him," Hiro tried to say though he sounded unconvincing. "I have to go."

"Hiro," Honey Lemon called after him, "If you're aiding a known criminal, it's against the law. You might have to face criminal punishment."

"Yeah, even if you know but you're not reporting him," Wasabi commented but Hiro stayed very still. He looked towards Fred and shook his head before leaving. He didn't want to hear what he already knew. If Tadashi was really going to rob a bank, even use some of the weapons that he talked about, he would be sent to prison for life.

He had to snap out of this. There had to be something that he could do to snap him out of this. Hiro hated the twist in his gut but he knew he had to tell Aunt Cass. Since Tadashi hadn't done anything then the two of them together didn't really have to report him and they could get him help. The real Tadashi would never engage in this type of thing.

Hiro stood very quietly at the edge of the campus and heard footsteps behind him. He bowed his head, gripping the strap of his bag tightly with a shaking fist. He didn't want to talk to them, they didn't understand.

"Hiro," Fred said as he finally caught up with him. "It is him, isn't it?" he repeated and Hiro looked down.

"So what if it is, it's not like it's actually _him_ who's doing it," he said as he tried to gain control of his emotions. He didn't want anyone to know that Tadashi was breaking the law. He didn't want for them to turn on him, he couldn't handle that.

Fred sighed. "Can I come back with you?" he asked and Hiro turned to him.

"No police?" he asked pained and Fred nodded slowly.

"No police," he promised and Hiro nodded, gesturing with a cock of his head for Fred to accompany him.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you so much to maizeziam for reviewing Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter 5 - Just Some Fresh Air

**AN:** Again, this is just from the movie. I have to check out the following TV show. Second, I know there must be many pairings out there but I chose to have this one. Hopefully no one hates it too much.

 **Chapter Five – Just Some Fresh Air**

Despite how he now looked, Tadashi knew that he wanted to get some fresh air and try to pull away from Domino. Domino had been useful when he had been trying to get back here but he was safe here, he didn't know why Domino continued to exist and it was painful to him to think that Domino might get full control. As he walked to the front door, unsure how to cover the burn on his face but leaving anyway, Aunt Cass immediately approached him.

"Hey," she said as she saw her nervous he was, "Where are you off to?"

Tadashi paused, his back straightening as he listened to her. He didn't know whether to tell her the truth or not but he had to tell her _something_. "I just thought that I'd clear my head. It's okay, right?" he asked and Cass studied him. Tadashi paused as he turned to her and Cass wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"As long as you feel well enough to go then it's fine. Just remember that however far you walk is however far you have to walk back. Pace yourself," she said before watching him. She smiled as she saw those small things that only someone who was family would. "Hiro is at the university today but…do you want to go back to the institute?" she asked.

Tadashi looked down before nodding softly. He didn't know how that would work. He had spent so long with people believing that he was dead that his spot had probably been given to somebody else. He could always reapply but did he deserve that. He sighed.

"I'll try and help you with some of the closing duties today," he attempted to smile and Aunt Cass nodded.

"I also need to take you down to the police station soon," she said as she pointed a finger at him and Tadashi's eyes widened. The police station? Hiro hadn't told her what he had done, had he? He had wanted to try to control Domino despite knowing the legality of his actions. He wasn't ready to be locked up yet but if it was what his aunt had decided was best for him….

"We have to go down now?" Tadashi asked and Cass shook her head.

"I wasn't thinking right at this moment but some time today," she said and Tadashi stared at her in shock. "I mean, isn't that where they'd be able to say that you're actually alive or do we have to go to a law office to do that. I'm sure that they'll want to run some tests as well."

"We'll find out when we go," Tadashi laughed. He had felt terrified by Aunt Cass's suggestion. He adjusted his cap before walking out of the café. As he walked down the street, he could hear people making comments about the burn over half his face but he knew that he would have to get used to hearing those things.

He also heard a few people say his name. Those were probably neighbors who had lived here for years but Tadashi just needed fresh air. He didn't know if he was ready to interact with people yet. As he tried to block out the sounds around him, he felt someone grab his wrist and paused. "Please don't touch me," he growled almost in Domino's voice and then heard Hiro's voice.

"Okay, okay," he said and Tadashi looked at him with widened eyes. "Boy do you look creeped out right now."

"Uh, yeah, yeah" Tadashi said before seeing Fred there. He wondered how much Hiro had told the mascot and close friend about the night before. Hiro wasn't going to betray him by discussing Domino with others. No, even if his brother _had_ he would have to forgive him. Hiro was such an important person in his life, probably the most important.

"You really do look freaked out," Fred said as he tilted his head to the side. "You dreaming or something? Some kind of sleepwalking under medication?" he asked and Tadashi shook his head. He looked to them with a pained smile.

"Just an attempt to clear my head," Tadashi attempted to explain and Hiro sighed. He walked up to his older brother and threw his arms around him, pressing his face into Tadashi's chest. "Hey, I'm okay. I'm fine," he tried to reassure Hiro.

"Glad to hear it, man" Fred commented and Tadashi nodded. He rubbed Hiro's back gently. His brother had needed support and Tadashi only hoped that the others had stepped in to give Hiro that kind of sibling support. Hiro pulled back later and then heard a couple of people commenting about how the burn looked disgusting.

"Let's get something to drink," Hiro said as he pointed towards the café and Tadashi shook his head. "I mean, isn't it best to be at home."

"Unless," Fred said as he thought what they could possibly do. "If you _do_ want to see the others, going over to my place could be a possible option. I mean, my folks are out of town again so it'd really only be us," he said and Tadashi looked to Hiro.

"What do you think?" he asked and Hiro grinned.

"I think the more support you have around you, the easier it will be," he said and Tadashi nodded. He saw Fred start to contact everyone but he was nervous about how they would accept him after he had disappeared for such a long time.

…

…..

Honey Lemon was the first one to appear at the house, apparently Wasabi and Gogo would be there a short while later. Honey stood outside the gates, holding a book to her chest and she smiled when she saw Hiro open the door for her. She grinned in relief. "Hey, Hiro. I was getting worried about you. You seemed to leave pretty quickly earlier and I just wanted to know how you were feeling. I'm sure that since it's so close to the time that Tadashi -"

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Hiro said and Honey nodded. She would listen to whatever any one of her friends needed her to. She wanted to be supportive and Hiro was special. He was the little brother to a friend she was very close to who was deceased. She wanted to honor Tadashi's memory and provide an ear for Hiro whenever he might need her.

Hiro heard a noise from the living room area and watched as Fred came out followed by Tadashi. Honey's heart stopped as she saw him. He was supposed to be dead. His body was supposed to have burnt to a crisp but he was standing in front of her as if he had never been in that - no, the burn over his face proved that he had been in a fiery blaze but he had protected himself somehow.

"Hi," Tadashi said slowly and Honey stood in front of him, her eyes wide.

"Are you…" Honey looked to Hiro. "He's not an android right? Is he real? He's real, right?"

"Yeah," Tadashi laughed weakly. "I'm real. Pretty messed up but still real. I only returned a couple of days ago," he admitted and Honey nodded still in disbelief. She walked over to him, dropping her book onto the floor but Hiro quickly picked it up for her.

"Can I touch you?" she asked and Tadashi nodded. Honey wrapped her arms around him, feeling her whole body shaking as he took her in his arms. She sobbed onto his shoulder and he carefully and slowly embraced her. Hiro could see on Tadashi's face that there was something more special about Honey Lemon then there had been when he had seen Fred. Was this some kind of attraction between the two of them? Tadashi had never appeared romantically linked with anyone.

"I missed you so much," Honey whispered as she tried hard to control her tears but it was useless to even attempt to do so. Tadashi nodded.

"I've missed you too," she said and Fred looked at the two of them. He smiled playfully.

"Who did you miss the most, huh?" he asked and Tadashi took a step back and away from Honey Lemon.

"Hiro," he said immediately. "I only have one younger brother. Of course I missed Hiro the most," he said and Hiro stood with a suspicious look on his face as he looked between the two of them. He nodded though. He was glad that his brother was finally telling their friends the truth. If Tadashi had group support then maybe Domino wouldn't appear again.

"The others should be here in less than an hour," Honey announced before looking around, "Let me fix you guys something to eat," she said and Fred shook his head.

"Already took care of that," he grinned. "You know, they say that cooking is my specialty…or one of them," he announced.

Hiro looked to Honey and then back to Tadashi, "So…Tadashi was a little worried about how you guys would feel about his burn," he said and Honey tilted her head. She looked into Tadashi's eyes and smiled. The burn didn't bother her. She had her friend back and there would have been some damage after the explosion. It was just good that it wasn't too deep. A burn could be managed, even one that looked as crisp as this one.

"I still think you're attractive," Honey grinned and Tadashi froze before smiling.

He looked to Hiro, he wanted to keep Domino a secret from everyone for as long as possible. He didn't want to come back to only be shunned but he knew that even if every other person on the world turned their backs on him, Hiro would be here supporting him and rooting for him. He felt truly lucky to have a little brother who could do that for him.

…

…

Fred saw Honey trying to pour herself and the Hamadas some lemonade and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Can I ask you something?" he asked and Honey nodded. She looked around before bowing her head.

"Yes, the answer is yes. For right now I don't know but in the past, yes." She told him and Fred laughed softly, he hadn't expected for that to be the case. In fact, he had believed that if Tadashi had had attractions with anyone it would have been Gogo but that seemed the wrong thing to comment on. He saw Honey's eyes and the fire burning in them. She was determined to try to win him back but after all the pain that he had gone through, could Tadashi truly be won?

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** maizeziam **for their review on Chapter Four**


	6. Chapter 6 - Come Back To Us

**Chapter Six – Come Back To Us**

Tadashi felt a little nauseous as he sat by the window and looked out at the world outside of Fred's house. He sighed. He felt a little sick and his head was starting to hurt. It was at this point when Hiro came and sat next to him.

"Are you feeling okay," Hiro asked as he turned to his older brother and Tadashi nodded.

"Of course," he pushed a hand through his hair and Hiro was worried that today might already be a bit too much for his brother. They had already met with Honey Lemon but Wasabi and Gogo weren't there right now, they would come later. "I mean, yeah, of course I am…" he said with a weak smile and Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that you're okay," he said and Tadashi laughed weakly.

"I made that _that_ obvious," he winked and Hiro nodded. He was worried about his brother. It wasn't only that people might find out about Domino but he cared about his brother and as well as the supernatural changes and the physical damage, there was some psychological damage that was obviously there.

"If you need to leave," Hiro suggested and Tadashi was going to respond but they were both interrupted by a very loud voice.

"No way! No way!" Gogo said in disbelief as she stared at Tadashi sitting there and he got up weakly, his body shaking a little bit. Hiro looked between the two of them but was happy when he could see the joy on both Gogo's and Wasabi's faces.

"You're _alive_?" Wasabi said slowly, he shook his head. "How is that even possible?"

"Does it matter if it doesn't seem possible?" Gogo asked. She looked to Wasabi, "He's back here. I mean, we didn't think a lot of what we've gone through would have happened but this is a good thing. It's no…" Gogo took a few steps forward and Tadashi opened himself up for her to embrace him. "It's a a great thing."

"Yeah, it is," Wasabi nodded. "Do you need to go to the hospital though?" he asked before turning to Hiro. He was about to say something about how Hiro should have told them earlier but it didn't matter now. Tadashi was back. That was what mattered. They had found Abigail in unusual circumstances, they could have Tadashi back too.

"I'm…" the older Hamada said as he gently guided Gogo back. "I'm sorry, it's feeling a little overwhe-"

Hiro stood at this point, looking around at their friends. Tadashi even mentioning the fact that he felt pressured in this manner was enough for Hiro to jump in. He wanted to help and support his older brother. Tadashi was more important to him than any of them and he would always be on his brother's side. "We're leaving. Sorry, we have to…"

"You can't leave without even answering a few basic questions, right?" Wasabi asked and Hiro looked to Fred for help. He saw Tadashi close his eyes and realized that this was probably going to end badly. The last person he had wanted for their friends to meet was Domino but Hiro was expecting him. The low chuckle told him he was right.

"So, you're all a bunch of saviors, that's what you try to do, isn't it?" Domino asked them and they all stared at Tadashi with such unsurety. Hiro was expecting for this to happen. He wouldn't let them judge him though. It had most likely cost Tadashi some sacrifices in order for him to return to them. Hiro was just happy that his brother _was_ back, he didn't care _how_ it happened.

"Uh, yeah, we're a team," Wasabi said and Domino stepped forwards.

"No, what you are is some kind of weird cult that you've tried to drag a little kid into," Domino smiled at them in a superior manner. "I mean, what is this place, your hideout?" he asked before turning to the side and throwing out a fire blast which caused some damage to the wall. Fred's eyes widened.

"Not that your new powers aren't cool, 'cause trust me they really are, I just don't want to get busted if the house burns down," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had seen Tadashi's powers before but he had a feeling that this wasn't Tadashi that they were dealing with at the present time.

"You make me laugh," Domino smiled to them. "Such joy taken into material goods. You'd have thought that if you really did want to do good to the community you wouldn't be dressed in such elaborate clothes. You will only gain new power by….well understanding what it is to have nothing."

Hiro stood in front of their friends and looked into Tadashi's eyes. He took a deep and steady breath in. "You don't want to do this, Domino. Why don't the two of us go outside? Think about where you are, who you're with, you don't want to do this."

"Uh, what's going on here?" Gogo whispered to Wasabi who looked a little creeped out by the developments.

"We're your friends," Hiro argued. "We're friends of Tadashi and we'll be friends of yours if you let us. I'm still your brother," he said and Hiro saw Tadashi's face change as he tried hard to regain his control. Their friends behind them for the most part were looking at Tadashi in horror. What had happened to him during the time that they weren't together?

However, Honey Lemon stepped up and walked over to him despite the new powers he seemed to have control over. Honey Lemon slid her hand to his cheek and kissed him, proving through the kiss how deeply she loved him. "Come back to us, Tadashi" she said as she took his hand and placed it over her heart and then put her hand over his heart, trying to breathe at the same time until Tadashi's face went back to his usual expression.

He looked over at the wall and his eyes showed his guilt over the property damage. He turned to his old friends and saw the confusion on their faces which he took for rejection. He turned to Honey Lemon who was looking at him hopefully.

"I'm really sorry," Tadashi said as he pulled away from all of them. "I have to go. I can't be here any longer."

"Then hold on," Hiro said quickly, "I'm coming with you."

Tadashi opened his mouth to argue but saw the way that Hiro might just fall apart were he to deny his younger brother, he took a deep breath in and nodded. Hiro grabbed their belongings and almost shoved Tadashi out of the house, shooting a quick goodbye and apology to their friends. Hiro looked to Tadashi as they were at the front porch but then felt someone else running after them.

Tadashi obviously wasn't ready to be around other people yet. Hiro was a little annoyed that they weren't able to see that, however the tall blonde girl slid her hand into Tadashi's and threw her arms around him. Hiro opened his mouth to say something to her but Honey Lemon was the reason why Domino wasn't there any longer. He didn't know what kind of history his brother had kept from him when it concerned her but he was really happy that his brother did have someone who accepted him.

…..

…..

Tadashi waited outside of the café whilst looking up at the sky. He didn't even think that he should be around people any longer. He didn't feel human and Domino definitely seemed more like a demon than any type of person. He bowed his head and sighed. Maybe it would have been better were he to not have returned.

Tadashi sighed before hearing quick footsteps and looked up to see Honey Lemon with her hair pulled back but her glasses still on. She was wearing a long dress, cardigan, and flat shoes. He smiled as he saw her but turned away.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Honey said and then felt a bit nervous, "My glasses. I thought that…I still have…"

"You always look amazing," Tadashi told her as he held onto her hand. "I'm not going to pretend that I can just go back to how things were," he told her and Honey paused. "I mean, are you dating? Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked before smiling very weakly. "I can take it. I've been through wor-"

Honey moved towards him and kissed him passionately before taking a few steps backwards. Her cheeks turned a soft red and she looked down. Tadashi placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her again, smiling at her.

"I can't promise you that I'm the same," he told her and Honey Lemon smiled as she moved back and bowed her head, laughing very softly. Tadashi felt guilty that he was putting her through this. He heard Honey's sweet laughter and he looked to her. They both wanted to help others or at least they had both wanted that.

"If I become this guy, Domino is what he's called then I don't want to hurt you," Tadashi told her and Honey shook her head.

"I'm a big girl," Honey said as she smiled at him very happy that she was sharing these moments with him once again. "I think that I can handle it. I just want you to be happy. I know that Hiro makes you most happy and that's why I've been keeping an eye out for him. I'll keep an eye out for you too."

"Hey," Tadashi laughed as he held her in his arms. "I'm not going to just stop protecting you guys as well. I'm going to have to fight through this but I love you two." He said and Honey grinned.

"Take care of yourself and Hiro first, okay?" she asked and Tadashi hesitated. He knew this wasn't the time to argue with her though.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you very much to** **maizeziam** **for their review on Chapter Five**


End file.
